


Драбблы

by eighthesther



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Band-fic</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band-fic

Джеджун встречает их почти на пороге, отступая, только когда менеджер чуть не сбивает его чемоданом. По этому, а еще по тому, что выглядит Джеджун совершенно обыденно, Юнхо понимает – дело дрянь.

\- Привет, - осторожно говорит он, стараясь не двигать ноющей с утра головой, и проходит в комнату, сразу же настороженно оглядываясь. Он ожидает чего угодно, включая три трупа прямо посреди зала, но в квартире тихо и спокойно. В лучах солнца танцуют редкие пылинки, с кухонного угла тянет чем-то съедобным, и в груди почти щемит от ощущения дома. Юнхо расслабленно выдыхает, усаживаясь в кресло, и массирует виски, слушая доносящиеся из коридора обрывки разговора Джеджуна с менеджером.

\- А теперь по порядку, – говорит он, как только слышен стук входной двери, и Джеджун возвращается в комнату, по пути пытаясь зубами развязать узел браслета на запястье. – Что тут у вас?

\- М? – вскидывает взгляд тот, отрываясь от своего занятия. – Как обычно. Сними куртку, зачем она тебе вообще?

\- В Токио дождь, - объясняет Юнхо, но приподнимается, чтобы раздеться, небрежно бросая куртку на диван. Голова с утра неприятно ноет, и каждое движение отдается давлением на затылок, заставляя морщиться.

\- Я читал прогноз, - кивает Джеджун, между делом добираясь до холодильника, и доставая банку консервированных ананасов. Юнхо некоторое время наблюдает, как тот ищет открывалку, ощущая, что проваливается в дрему.

\- А вообще, - легко начинает Джеджун, выдергивая Юнхо из полусонного оцепенения. – На самом деле просто у Джунсу творческий кризис.  
Юнхо, уже подобравшийся и настороженный, выдыхает, опять обмякая в кресле.

\- Нужно что-то сделать, - серьезно продолжает Джеджун, наконец-то справляясь с банкой и аккуратно отгибая крышку.

\- Не знаю, - устало выдыхает Юнхо, с мрачноватым юмором добавляя, - Ну покажите ему Сейлор Мун.

\- Они с Хекджэ уже пересмотрели антологию Диснея, - пытается скрыть улыбку Джеджун, облизывая пальцы, и косится на Юнхо из-под челки.  
\- Хичоль им ее дал? – удивленно переспрашивает тот, приподнимаясь в кресле.

\- Нет конечно, украли - мотает головой Джеджун, доставая из ящика палочки для еды. – Кстати сходи потом к Чонсу, ему хорошо досталось. Разнимал.

Юнхо со стоном роняет голову на ладонь, представляя, как будет улаживать все это с Итуком, а потом и с самим Хичолем, но из мыслей его опять выдергивает Джеджун, сосредоточенно выуживающий из банки кусочек ананаса, и нечаянно роняющий его обратно в сок.

\- Ну и к черту, - немного раздраженно пожимает плечами Юнхо, имея ввиду Джунсу. – Сам отойдет.

\- Он ноет, - многозначительно замечает Джеджун, даже поднимая глаза, чтобы послать Юнхо Выразительный Взгляд.

\- Может кто-то просто поговорит с ним? – тогда предлагает Юнхо, усилием воли подавляя минутное раздражение, и все еще не желая иметь с этим дело.

\- Все пытались, - честно отвечает Джеджун. – Удалось только Чанмину.

Юнхо замолкает на попытке что-то добавить, закрывая рот и устало представляя, что мог сказать Чанмин Джунсу-в-творческом-кризисе.

\- Юнхо? – окликают его, заставляя открыть глаза и взглянуть на Джеджуна, забывшего вытащить изо рта палочки для еды.

\- О Господи, – огрызается он. – Давай тогда поселим их в одной комнате.

И услышав сам себя, совершенно соглашается с выражением лица Джеджуна, очевидно так же выразительно представившего Чанмина и Джунсу делящих одну комнату.

\- Не знаю, - уже тише добавляет он, складывая руки на груди и становясь похожим на взъерошенную птицу. У него позади Япония, график, перелет, и он хочет просто немного отдохнуть, прежде чем настолько ощутить возвращение домой. – Я не генератор идей.

Джеджун опускает глаза и пожимает плечами, начиная увлеченно копаться палочками в банке с ананасами, выбирая оттуда что-то только ему самому понятное, при виде чего Юнхо успокоено взъерошивает волосы, лениво обводя взглядом комнату.

\- А… - начинает он, а потом осознает какую-то неправильность.

\- А? – переспрашивает Джеджун, бросая удивленный взгляд, но Юнхо не отвечает, наклонив голову рассматривая что-то на другом конце комнаты. Тогда Джеджун выбирается из кухонного угла, заинтересованно подходя к креслу, и нагнувшись, пытается проследить, куда смотрит Юнхо.

\- О, - говорит он через секунду.

Полупустая бутылка виски под столом, таращится на них в ответ.

\- Алкоголь в общежитии, - негромко констатирует Юнхо, больше ничего не добавляя.

\- Может, потерял кто-то? – не очень уверенно предлагает Джеджун, крепче перехватывая банку с ананасами. Юнхо медленно переводит взгляд на него, собираясь что-то сказать, но замечает, что Джеджун выглядит действительно обескураженным.

\- Ючон, - раздраженно выдыхает Юнхо, опираясь локтями на колени.

Джеджун неспешно, но тихо отходит от него, возвращаясь к кухонной стойке, и Юнхо знает, что из него больше ничего не вытащишь.

\- Я хочу отдохнуть, - устало говорит он, вставая с кресла. – Чуть позже схожу к Чонсу и Хичолю. Дисней хоть вернули?

\- Угу, - мурлычет Джеджун, стуча палочками о дно банки с ананасами.

\- Хорошо, - рассеянно соглашается Юнхо.

\- Может кушать? Пить? Ананасик? – доносится ему вслед, но он просто закрывает дверь, оставаясь в одиночестве.

Он собирается просто полежать минут двадцать или тридцать, расслабить затекшие мышцы шеи и ни о чем не думать, но стоит ему коснуться головой подушки, появляется ощущение сплавления по большой тихой реке, а под веками вращаются зеленые круги.

\- Не спать, - говорит он сам себе, пытаясь сохранить сознание, и вздрагивает, когда его осторожно гладят по плечу.

\- Джеджун, - бормочет он. – Я не хочу ни кушать, ни пить, ни "ананасик". Просто полчаса…

\- Шшш, - обрывают его, после чего он чувствует, как на него опускается покрывало, и рядом слегка прогибается кровать.

\- Спи, - гладит его по щеке Джеджун, и Юнхо ощущает легкое дыхание. – Я сам улажу все с Диснеем.

\- Спасибо, - не открывая глаз, шепчет Юнхо, пытаясь затянуть его под одеяло. Джеджун подвигается ближе, и некоторое время просто что-то мурлычет под нос, перебирая его волосы.

\- Тогда забери уже и Джунсу с Ючоном, добрая фея, - не удерживается от невеселой шутки Юнхо, вспоминая, что когда он проснется, ему все равно придется разбираться с творческим кризисом, запрещенным в общежитии алкоголем, и тем, что Чанмин после всего этого наверняка не разговаривает ни с кем из них. Впрочем, короткая досада проходит так же быстро, как и появляется, потому что Юнхо лидер, и они – его. Все, четверо, такие, какие есть.

Он уже почти проваливается в дрему, когда примолкший Джеджун негромко отвечает:

\- Хорошо, заберу.

Для Юнхо это звучит как шутка.

Он засыпает с улыбкой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band-fic

Если диван занимают Джунсу с Ючоном – это непоправимо как падающий рояль, но в этот раз Юнхо успевает первым. Он вытягивается во весь рост, стараясь занять как можно больше места, и прикрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим.

Звуки квартиры сразу обступают его как дети умирающего дедушку, кажется пытаясь сделать все, только чтобы он не посмел уснуть по настоящему или хоть немного отдохнуть. Где-то в спальне Чанмин громко интересуется, кто брал его плеер, на балконе, неплотно прикрыв дверь, разговаривает по телефону Джунсу, мимо дивана неспешно проходит Ючон, мурлыча под нос песню о навсегда покинувшей его девушке, и Джеджун хлопает кухонными шкафчиками, собирая что-то, что предположительно станет их ужином. Впрочем Юнхо не был бы собой, если бы не умел отключатся в любом месте и с любым окружением, потому не проходит и пары минут, как он проваливается в тягучую полудрему, ощущая как тяжелеет голова и становятся неподъемными веки.

\- Ючон, - громко отвечает Чанмину, вернувшийся в квартиру Джунсу. Ючон ворчит что-то о том, почему он всегда оказывается виноватым, пока Чанмин не утруждая себя попытками подойти к собеседнику поближе, объясняет, что наушники его плеера лучше аккуратно скручивать.

\- Кто-то приносил специи? – повысив голос, спрашивает Джеджун, шурша пакетиками.

\- Нет, в коридоре лежат, - рассеянно отвечает, судя по всему все же заглянувший в комнату, Чанмин.

\- Юнхо спит, - наконец-то замечает Джунсу, дотягиваясь через него за своим вторым телефоном, почему-то завалявшимся между подушек (чтобы это выяснить, ему конечно пришлось на него позвонить), и подозрительно заглядывая Юнхо в лицо.

\- Тише, - раздраженно шикает Джеджун, перед тем как выйти в коридор. Чанмин отрывается от psp чтобы проводить его взглядом, и любопытно заглядывает в кастрюлю на плите, машинально подцепляя лежащую на блюдечке ложку для помешивания.

\- Соли мало, - подводит итог он, после того как хорошо размешав, пробует их будущий ужин. Он успевает уйти с кухни как раз к тому моменту, когда в комнату возвращается Джеджун, и это вовсе не похоже на поспешное бегство, хотя все знают, что Чанмин есть Чанмин.

Возможно, действует вид Джеджуна, а возможно у всех тоже находятся срочные дела, потому что общий зал предусмотрительно пустеет. Юнхо тихо вздыхает, чувствуя сквозь сон, как его осторожно двигают, но позволяет Джеджуну пристроиться рядом, пусть даже утащив одну из подушек.

\- Мм? – на всякий случай уточняет он, послушно обнимая попавшее под руки тело и вдыхая запах волос.

\- М, - так же многозначительно отвечает Джеджун, притихая.

Они лежат так несколько минут, пока Юнхо не шмыгает носом, и не напоминает:

\- У тебя что-то на плите?

В ответ Джеджун вяло ругается, стремительно вскакивая с дивана, оставляя после себя тянущий холодок. Но Юнхо только ежится, складывая руки на груди и опять пытаясь уснуть, но где-то в соседней вселенной Джеджун громко стучит ложкой по столу, командуя:

\- Ужин!

\- Хен, - трясет его за плечо проходящий мимо Чанмин.

Кто-то накрывающий на стол демонстративно стучит посудой, не оставляя Юнхо выбора. Он с трудом садится на диване, протирая лицо ладонями, и обводит комнату сонным взглядом, пытаясь сориентироваться.

\- Иду, - соглашается он, вставая, чтобы занять свое место за столом.

\- Руки, - окликает Джеджун с кухонного угла, кивая в сторону раковины, но слушается его только Джунсу, судя по всему по инерции.

Они рассаживаются за столом, глядя на сегодняшний ужин, и Юнхо делает вид, что еще спит, потому самым смелым оказывается Ючон. Он осторожно пробует суп, сразу же зажмуриваясь и сглатывая. Джунсу выглядит действительно несчастным, когда решается съесть целую ложку.

\- Ты забыл поблагодарить Бога за посланную тебе пищу, - с мрачным ехидством замечает Чанмин, на что Джунсу делает вид, что ничего не услышал, хотя по его виду скорее скажешь, что он не знает, за что должен благодарить.

Тогда Юнхо вспоминает, что он лидер, одергивая себя от сна и мужественно зачерпывая суп. Джеджун внимательно наблюдает за его реакцией, прежде чем раздраженно сказать:

\- Никто не хотел готовить, так что все едят что есть.

\- Конечно, - философски соглашается Юнхо, отправляя в рот еще одну ложку.

\- Если не нравится, можно переделать, - еще агрессивней говорит Джеджун, все еще не отводя взгляд. Остальные в надежде притихают, наблюдая за происходящим, и Юнхо не может не оправдать надежд.

\- Не нравится, - подтверждает он, наконец-то поднимая глаза.

\- Привыкнете, - резко заканчивает Джеджун, но все же стремительно встает из-за стола. Через несколько секунд слышится раздраженное хлопанье крышкой рисоварки и на столе оказывается огромная тарелка с рисом. Юнхо даже не успевает до нее дотянуться, когда ее утягивают на другой конец стола, пытаясь заесть еще горящий в горле суп.

\- Еще не поздно что-то заказать, - как будто невзначай замечает предусмотрительно ничего не пробовавший Чанмин, с сомнением глядя в свою тарелку. Чанмин есть Чанмин, он не зря сидит на противоположном конце стола.

В любом случае, разумно думает Юнхо, рис здорово улучшает ситуацию, особенно если зачерпывать его той же ложкой, что и суп, как это делает уже чуть менее несчастный Джунсу. Ючон, отдавший ему для этого свою ложку, старательно делает вид, что без проблем справляется палочками даже с супом, но почему-то того в его тарелке не уменьшается, а все остальные делают вид, что ничего не замечают.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Юнхо, последний раз проскрипев ложкой о дно тарелки, на всякий случай сразу же добавляя: - Кто моет посуду?

Джеджун даже не собирается протягивать вперед сжатую в кулак руку, чтобы участвовать в выяснении, да и сидящего неподвижно Юнхо, остальные трое тоже привычно не ждут.

\- Раз, два, три… - начинает Ючон, смирно покачивая кулаком и искоса поглядывая на движения остальных. Им нужно три раунда, пока наконец Джунсу не выбрасывает «ножницы», в то время как Чанмин и Ючон бьют его «камнем».

\- Спасибо, Чанмин, - после небольшой заминки, вежливым голосом говорит Джунсу, ставя свою грязную тарелку поверх тарелки того. Чанмин выглядит так, что Юнхо, добавляющий свою тарелку к растущей перед Чанмином стопке, на месте Джунсу не решился бы ночевать с ним в одной квартире, но Джунсу как ни в чем не бывало встает из-за стола.

\- Спасибо Богу за посланную пищу, - тем же тоном продолжает он. – И Джеджун-хену.

Джеджун кивает, забыв вытащить изо рта ложку. Когда Юнхо спохватывается, Ючон и Джунсу уже успевают на диван первыми, а это почти как падающий рояль.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

\- Например, - начинает Джеджун, лениво щурясь от света ночника и перекатываясь на живот. Его майка задирается, открывая слишком много теплой загорелой кожи, и проходящий мимо Юнхо машинально одергивает ее.

\- Например, - ежится Джеджун, натягивая на себя одеяло. – Если бы тебе нужно было уехать куда-то по работе, ты бы поехал?

\- А? – рассеянно переспрашивает Юнхо, перекидывая зубную щетку за другую щеку. – Куда?

\- В Штаты, Японию, Китай – куда угодно, - улыбается Джеджун, сворачивая из постельных принадлежностей уютное гнездо, в котором ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.

\- Работа хорошая? – уточняет Юнхо, перед тем как уйти в ванную, умываться, и Джеджун полусонно кивает.

\- Тогда, наверное, да, - соглашается Юнхо. – Да, наверное.

Вернувшись в свою спальню, он гасит свет и пробирается в постель, занимая оставленное для него место в гнезде. Он несколько секунд греет руки, прижав их к своему животу, и только потом обнимает спящего Джеджуна, пробираясь пальцами под ту самую майку, поближе к телу.

 

\- На самом деле – Япония, - признается Джеджун, когда они ужинают в забегаловке рядом с домом Юнхо, потому что обоим лень готовить.

\- Почему я не удивлен? – философски соглашается Юнхо, запивая еду большим глотком пива. – Надолго?

\- Два года, - с набитым ртом отвечает Джеджун, копаясь палочками в своей тарелке. – Мало мяса…

\- Возьми моё, - Юнхо подвигает ему свою порцию, пользуясь возможностью еще раз глотнуть из бутылки. – И что думаешь?

Джеджун некоторое время задумчиво молчит, рассматривая еду, а потом пожимает плечами, поднимая взгляд.

\- Это хорошо, деньги… потом можно будет купить квартиру, ну – нам. Не знаю, и кота завести.

\- В моем доме не будет котов, - ворчит Юнхо, возвращаясь к еде, пока Джеджун выбирает из его тарелки кусочки мяса.

 

Юнхо целует его в щеку, запоминая легкий смех, привычное прикосновение к плечу, смешно заколотую челку, уже почти родной запах, и тоскует. Он не знает что с ним и почему, ведь они хорошо попрощались, долго, нежно, с надеждой на то, что будет, но возвращается домой и даже не хочет есть, не смотря на то, что приезжала его мама, а значит, у него есть еда. Где-то в Токио Джеджун пишет ему сообщение о том, что все в порядке, и Юнхо отправляет в ответ улыбающийся смайлик. А потом, подумав, бьющееся сердце.

«Ты со мной», - думает он, точно зная, что об этом никто не узнает, но в ответном сообщении от Джеджуна просто написано:

«Да».

 

Юнхо тоскует, но все дело в Ючоне. Он звонит Юнхо наверное триста раз за полдня, не обращая внимания на то, что Юнхо очевидно игнорирует его. Потому что Ючон – это Джеджун, а Джеджун сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы Юнхо мог просто протянуть руку, и чужая ладонь раскрылась ему навстречу.

Потому в одиннадцать вечера приезжает Джунсу. Он выглядит так, как будто только что из ада, проходя мимо Юнхо в его квартиру.

\- Это ты звонил? – вдруг сомневается Юнхо, с трудом вспоминая, куда он спрятал от мамы пиво, потому что правила приличия всегда сильнее него.

\- Ючон, - скучно отвечает Джунсу, вынимая из карманов мобильные телефоны и откладывая их на стол. – Но ему было лень ехать.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - вяло огрызается Юнхо. – Можешь возвращаться домой.

\- А теперь мне лень ехать, - игнорирует его Джунсу (при этом он настолько Джунсу, что меланхолия Юнхо отступает, возвращая ему желание взять того за шею и хорошо потрясти), поэтому Юнхо просто бросает ему банку пива, повторяя:

\- Со мной все хорошо.

\- Сочувствую, - соглашается Джунсу, укладывая ноги на рабочие документы Юнхо. – Можешь больше не говорить об этом, мне все равно.  
Тогда Юнхо вспоминает, за что он любит Джунсу.

 

Юнхо справляется, и, как правило, набирает уже въевшийся в память номер только тогда, когда ловит себя на том, что третью минуту смотрит в одну точку.  
\- Ложись спать, - устало говорит ему Джеджун, и Юнхо проглатывает висящее на кончике языка «возвращайся».

 

Джеджун возвращается через два месяца. Юнхо просто находит его одетого, пахнущего самолетом, у себя на кровати, а потом спотыкается о его чемодан, а потом смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, не веря своим глазам.

\- Эй? – осторожно спрашивает он, легко трогая Джеджуна за плечо, и тот недовольно ворчит, не собираясь реагировать.

\- Эй! – не сдается Юнхо, переворачивая Джеджуна, чтобы встряхнуть. Ему хочется верить во всякие глупости или пошлости, он пересмотрел все романтические дорамы за прошедший сезон, и ему так тоскливо, что хочется просто уснуть, и чтобы никто не трогал.

\- Ючон сказал, что ты не можешь без меня жить, - тем временем одним словом выговаривает Джеджун, пытаясь уползти под чистую и свежую простынь.

\- Ючон сказал, - задумчиво повторяет Юнхо, разжимая пальцы, и думает, говорить ли, что последний раз видел Ючона на дне рождении Джеджуна, но не успевает, потому что Джеджун сонно накрывается с головой, и что-то бормочет.

\- А? – глупо переспрашивает Юнхо, заставляя Джеджуна повторить, повысив голос:

\- Я говорю, - как маленькому, объясняет он, - Теперь тебе придется на мне жениться!

И совсем глухо добавляя:

\- Но поговорим об этом завтра.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Юнхо, машинально поправляя его задравшуюся кофту, – Как скажешь.

И старается не улыбаться, потому что не знает точно, сколько в него помещается счастья.


End file.
